An orthogonal frequency division multiplexing technique (hereinafter referred to as OFDM technique) is a modulation technique used for digital terrestrial television broadcasting, wireless LAN, and the like.
In a signal (OFDM signal) used in the OFDM technique, an OFDM effective symbol period (hereinafter referred to as Tu) and a guard interval period (hereinafter referred to as Tg) form one OFDM symbol period. Therefore, an OFDM signal receiver for receiving the OFDM signal is required to detect a time window for cutting out a signal having an effective symbol period length.
As an example of such OFDM signal receiver, there is, for example, an OFDM signal receiver in which an amount of correlation between an OFDM signal and a signal resulted from delaying the OFDM signal by a time corresponding to an effective symbol period is obtained, transfer integration over an interval of Tg×2 is performed on the obtained amount of correlation, and in synchronization with a time when the integrated amount of correlation is maximum, a window signal is generated (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2002-171238